Harapan: Tiga Buah Kepingan yang Lain
by Amy Suede
Summary: Canon / "Jika takdir memisahkan kita, biarlah takdir yang menyatukan kita kembali." / Prekuel of Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan / Warning: Inside / For Winterblossom Festival III, my 2nd entry / set #4, #5, #6 / mind to RnR? Arigatou


**Chousamori Aozora mempersembahkan**

"**Harapan: Tiga Buah Kepingan yang Lain"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah SasuSaku semi-drabble-fanfiksi**

"**For Winterblossom Festival III"**

**Tema: Malam itu, D****éjà vu, Bayangan**

**Prekuel dari "Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: Canon, ****kesalahan ketik maupun ejaan, judul yang tidak nyambung dengan isi, alur yang aneh, sudut pandang orang kedua, fluffy bercampur angsty**

**Review, concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**Selamat membaca!**

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan Pertama: Malam Itu**

xxXXooXXxx

Sang purnama menggantung rendah di atas hamparan langit yang menghitam. Beribu bintang yang menjadi pendamping sang purnama malam itu mulai menampilkan pesonanya. Hewan-hewan nokturnal mulai bangun dari tidur siangnya, memulai lagi hari-hari mereka seperti biasanya. Sebuah rutinitas yang biasa.

Kau sendiri tengah bersandar di kusen jendela kamarmu, menatap sang purnama dengan pandangan lembutmu. Di pangkuanmu, terdapat sebuah pigura foto. Sesekali kau alihkan pandanganmu menuju benda yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Dengan tatapan lembut yang menyiratkan sejuta rasa rindu, sekali lagi –entah yang keberapa, kau tatap potret sosok pemuda di dalam pigura tersebut.

"Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke-kun?"

Kau berbisiknya lirih di tengah kesunyian malam. Lirih sekaligus rapuh. Serapuh hatimu yang merindu dengan sangat kepada sosok tersebut.

Kau peluk pigura itu, seolah ia memeluk sang pemuda. Perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menjalarimu. Kau pun tersadar, berapa banyak waktumu kali ini untuk memikirkan sang pemuda. Ya, 'dia'. 'Dia' yang selalu menghantui pikiranmu dengan kecemasan yang meledak-ledak semenjak kepergiannya dalam menjalani misi sebagai _shinobi_ kebanggaan Konohagakure. 'Dia', Uchiha Sasuke, sang pencuri hatimu.

Menyerah, kau letakkan pigura di atas meja di dekat jendela. Tanganmu masih berat untuk melepas seutuhnya pigura tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian, lengan putihmu berangsur menjauh dari benda tersebut.

Kau memutuskan untuk tidur. Mengistirahatkan segenap jiwa dan ragamu yang penat akan hidup dan penantian. Tapi kau tahu, kau tidak boleh berhenti untuk berharap.

Karena kau bisa bertahan sampai saat ini karena harapan tersebut.

.

.

.

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan Kedua: D****éjà vu**

xxXXooXXxx

Malam itu.

Ya, sekali lagi malam itu.

Malam di mana ia meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang lama.

Kau seolah pernah mengalami hal ini.

Pada kenyataannya, kau memang pernah mengalaminya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ya, sewaktu dia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati desamu dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar kekuatan demi membalaskan dendam yang sia-sia.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Di malam itu. Ya, malam itu. Pada malam bulan purnama itu.

Beruntung, sahabatmu, Uzumaki Naruto memberitahukan hal tentang kepergiannya padamu. Tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau langsung berlari secepat yang kau bisa. Lagi-lagi keberuntungan berpihak padamu. Kau melihatnya berjalan membelakangimu dengan punggung tegap yang tertutupi oleh ranselnya. Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kau teriakkan namanya sekeras yang kau bisa, memecahkan kesunyian malam yang seolah-olah menelanmu bulat-bulat.

"Sasuke!"

Kau berhasil. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia tak berbalik menghadapmu, tak menatap langsung mata hijau beningmu yang saat ini sedang menyiratkan perasaan terluka.

Kau masih berlari, tak menghiraukan luka di lutut kananmu yang mengucurkan darah segar dan terasa perih akibat terjatuh saat kau berlari melewati jalanan sepi. Sedikit lagi... tinggal beberapa langkah...

Kau menghentikan larimu, menatap nanar sosoknya yang masih memunggungimu. Mendadak, kau merasakan napasmu terasa berat. Sekuat mungkin kau menarik napas dalam-dalam. Masih menatap punggungnya yang entah kenapa semakin jauh...

"Ke-kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya, kau tidak bisa membendung jatuhnya kristal-kristal bening itu dari kedua pelupuk mata zambrudmu. Kristal-kristal itu semakin banyak dan menganak sungai di pipi ranummu. Lenganmu terangkat untuk menghapus jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh sungai kecil tersebut. Namun, semakin kau menghapusnya, semakin deraslah mereka mengalir... seolah menjadi sungai dari hatimu yang terluka.

"Sasuke! Jawab aku!"

"..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau meninggalkanku seperti dulu lagi?"

"..."

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Masih tetap dengan posisinya, membelakangimu. Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, apakah ia masih memasang wajah datarnya, atau mungkin senyum penuh kesinisan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kau melafalkan nama itu... namanya... ya, nama pemuda yang ada di depanmu. Pemuda yang kau cintai.

Ingin kau raih dirinya, memeluk tubuhnya, mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegapnya. Kau putuskan untuk melangkahkan kakimu mendekat padanya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia yang sebelumnya ada di depanmu, tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kau terkejut. Matamu mengerjab kaget.

Kejadian ini, mirip dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat kau mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan Konoha.

Kau putar kepalamu ke belakang, dan mendapatinya. Mata obsidiannya menatap lurus ke dalam mata zambrudmu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan. Sejenak kau terhanyut dengan pesona mata hitam itu. Hingga akhirnya, matamu melebar karena ia menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Sakura..."

Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepalamu, kemudian mencium puncak kepalamu lembut. Air matamu kembali mengalir, setelah kau sadar kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir kalian sebelum kau dan dia terpisahkan oleh jarak. Kau balas dekapannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lenganmu di lehernya. Ia merenggangkan pelukan kalian, masih dengan kedua lengan kokohnya yang melingkari pinggang rampingmu. Kau menatapnya bingung, namun kau segera tahu jawabannya.

Dia—sang pemuda terakhir keturunan Uchiha, menatap intens mata zambrudmu. Kau kembali terpesona dengan jerat mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seolah hal itu menjadi semacam candu bagimu. Perlahan, ia mengurangi jarak di antara kalian. Hingga tak ada jarak untuk saat ini.

Kepala pemuda di hadapanmu sedikit condong ke arahmu, dan kau pun mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Kau menutup kedua zambrudmu, begitu juga dengan pemuda di depanmu. Kedua bibir saling menekan satu sama lain, di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang semakin meredup. Kau mendekapnya semakin erat, seolah malam ini menjadi malam terakhir kalian di mana kalian tidak bisa bertemu kembali. Tak lama kemudian, wajahmu dan wajahnya saling menjauh.

"Aku harus pergi,"

Ia melepaskan dekapannya padamu, membuat suatu guratan kecewa yang terpatri jelas di wajahmu. Aliran sungai kecil di pipimu yang sudah mengering, kini harus basah kembali dengan terjangan aliran kristal-kristal lain yang lebih deras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Tak ada isakan, hanya aliran air mata. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih tegar dari yang sebelumnya. Kau menatap nanar ke dalam mata obsidian itu, meminta penjelasan tentang mengapa ia meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Jelaskan padaku..."

"Ini demi Konoha. Mereka telah mempercayakan misi ini padaku, aku tak mau mengecewakan desa ini lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu,"

"..."

"Kau mau,_ kan_, melepasku? Berbahagia dengan pria lain yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melepasmu..."

"Misi ini memakan waktu yang lama. Kecil kemungkinan aku akan kembali..." sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sang purnama yang memucat. "carilah pengganti diriku, Sakura,"

"Tidak! Tidak, Sasuke! Jangan berkata seolah kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi!" kau menjerit, kembali memecahkan kesunyian malam yang seolah menerkammu. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan berbagai tusukan hanya dari cahaya bulan. "aku akan menunggumu... walau sampai aku tua sekali pun, aku tetap menunggumu,"

"Hn. Aku akan kembali, kalau takdirku memang berkata aku harus kembali. Tapi, janganlah sekali-kali kau memungkiri takdirmu yang memang bukan untukku,"

"Aku yang akan mengubah takdir itu bila kita memang tidak bersatu..."

Kau menatapnya. Lagi. Kali ini lebih sendu.

"Berjanjilah atas nama bulan, kau pasti kembali."

Kau menyodorkan jari kelingkingmu, berharap dia membalas janjimu. Janji kalian. Janji yang disaksikan oleh sang purnama dan penjaga-penjaga mungilnya.

Ia membalas janji kelingkingmu, "Ya, jika takdir memisahkan kita, biarlah takdir yang menyatukan kita kembali. Aku berjanji atas nama bulan, aku pasti kembali."

Sekali lagi, kau dan dia bercumbu di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Kali ini tidak terlalu lama, ia segera beranjak dari hadapanmu, menghilang bersama angin malam yang semakin menusuk tulang. Ketika kau membuka matamu, kau sudah tidak menemukan sosoknya. Tapi kau merasakan berat di pundakmu.

Benar saja, dia menepuk pundakmu, membuatmu tak sadarkan diri untuk sementara. Seperti kejadian waktu itu.

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu dengan keringat mengucur deras di kepalamu, hingga membuat helaian-helaian poni rambut merah jambumu menempel dengan dahimu. Kau menoleh, menatap heran dengan jendela kamarmu yang terbuka lebar.

Kau seka bulir-bulir keringat tersebut, kemudian beranjak menuju jendela. Namun, sebelum kau beranjak, kau merasakan nyeri di bagian bahumu. Seketika kelebatan-kelebatan bayangan Sasuke melintasi pikiranmu. Ketika kau dan dia bercumbu di bawah cahaya bulan dan ia yang meninggalkanmu sesaat kemudian.

Mimpi.

Kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau hal itu adalah mimpi. Namun kenapa kau benar-benar mengalaminya? Nyeri di bahumu, rasa lembut dan hangat yang tertinggal di bibirmu, lalu itu apa? Memang tidak ada luka di tubuhmu, seperti yang kau lihat di mimpimu, di mana lutut kananmu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

'Kenapa seperti kenyataan?' pikirmu.

Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahmu. Keluar menuju tempat di mana kau dan dia terakhir bertemu di dalam mimpimu. Memastikan kalau semuanya tidak benar. Dengan kalut, kau keluar melalui jendela kamarmu yang masih terbuka lebar. Secepat yang kau bisa, kau berlari dan melompati dari atap rumah satu ke atap rumah yang lain. Menuju ke lapangan itu.

Ya, lapangan itu, lapangan tempat tim tujuh biasa berlatih.

.

.

.

Nihil.

Kau tidak menemukan siapa pun.

Akhirnya kau berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang desa.

Berharap. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini.

Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

Sepi. Dan gelap. Hanya cahaya redup yang menjadi penerangmu saat ini.

Kau memutuskan untuk melangkah ke pos di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha, berharap bertemu dengan Izumo atau Kotetsu yang biasa berjaga di sana.

Kau bertemu dengan Izumo. Segera kau lemparkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Izumo-san! Apa kau melihat Sasuke? Apakah dia di sini?"

"Uchiha-san? Oh, tentu saja. Baru saja dia pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menjalani misi. Ini laporan kepergiannya, Sakura-san, karena dia akan menjalani misi untuk beberapa waktu yang lama,"

Kau menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Bola mata zambrudmu menangkap deretan huruf-huruf kanji yang tertulis rapi di atas gulungan kertas yang tengah kau pegang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Sakura-san keluar malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencari angin,"

Dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, kau mengembalikan gulungan kertas laporan tersebut ke pria di hadapanmu. Kau bertanya lagi, "Apa aku baru saja kemari sebelum ini? Atau kau setidaknya melihat aku berkeliaran di sekitar sini tadi?"

Pria di hadapanmu terkekeh, "Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah kau langsung pulang setelah dari Kantor Hokage sore ini dan tidak keluar rumah lagi? Setidaknya sampai saat ini,"

Kau sedikit menyipitkan matamu, "Jangan bercanda Izumo-san! Aku pasti sebelumnya kemari, maksudku ke lapangan tempat timku berlatih sekitar pukul sepuluh! Kau tidak bercanda,_ kan_?"

"_Ne_, Sakura-san, aku juga tidak bercanda. Dan aku melakukan patroli malamku pada waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan yang kau sebutkan. Nyatanya, aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Aku tidak bercanda, dan aku tidak berbohong, Sakura-san. Percayalah padaku,"

Seketika, hatimu mencelos. Kau merasakan berjuta-juta jarum yang tak kasat mata menusuk-nusuk jantungmu ketika kau mendengar penuturan Izumo. Kedua lututmu goyah, dan kau tak kuasa menahan kedua lututmu. Kau jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa kristal yang mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matamu. Bahumu bergetar. Tak ada isakan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilmu. Kau menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura-san?"

Kau sedikit berjengit kaget ketika lengannya terulur menyentuh bahumu yang bergetar. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura-san. Kau terlihat pucat,"

"Aa,"

"Perlu kuantar?" tanya Izumo khawatir.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Arigatou, Izumo-san. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Dengan sisa tenagamu, kau berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai, kau berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Sakura-san, tunggu,"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu, membelakangi Izumo yang merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya. Sedetik kemudian, lengannya keluar dari kantungnya. Dengan berjalan cepat, Izumo memberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Secarik kertas putih. Kau memandangnya bingung, mencoba untuk mencari penjelasan.

"Itu dari Uchiha-san. Bacalah sewaktu kau sudah sampai di rumah,"

"Aa. Terima kasih. Aku pulang."

"Ya, sama-sama. Hati-hati, Sakura-san."

Kau tak membalasnya, kau segera berlalu dari Izumo. Dengan dada sesak menahan tangis agar tidak menderas, kau menguatkan dirimu agar bisa berjalan dengan tenang menuju rumahmu.

Waktu serasa melambat. Seolah rumahmu masih bermil-mil lagi, padahal hanya sekitar lima ratus meter dari posisimu sekarang. Kau berhenti. Kau tak sanggup menahan kedua lututmu yang semakin goyah. Hingga akhirnya, kau jatuh terduduk di jalanan lengang tersebut.

Akhirnya, kau menangis sendirian di jalanan sepi itu. Angin malam semakin menusuk tulangmu, hingga tubuhmu kedinginan. Namun, berbeda dengan hatimu yang sudah mati rasa saat ini. Kau tak kuat. Dengan segenap keberanian, kau membuka lipatan kertas putih itu dan menjumpai deretan tulisan yang sudah kau hafal bentuknya. Tulisan tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan mata yang memburam, kau baca kata per kata dalam diam. Butiran-butiran kristalmu terjatuh di atas kertas tersebut, membasahi kertas putih dengan titik-titik basah. Tak sampai semenit kau selesai membaca. Aliran sungai di wajahmu semakin menderas. Kau peluk kertas tersebut seolah kau memeluk pemuda yang menuliskanmu surat tersebut.

'Ia memang benar-benar meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Persis seperti yang di mimpiku. _D__éjà vu_. Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan _d__éjà vu_ di dalam mimpiku. Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke?' katamu dalam hati.

Kau masih menangis. Air matamu seolah tidak mau berhenti. Kau mendongak, menerawang bulan. Kau menatap bulan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benakmu. Kau pejamkan matamu, menenangkan dirimu dari tangisanmu. Mencoba untuk setegar mungkin.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan Ketiga: Bayangan**

xxXXooXXxx

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut, kejadian di mana dia meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama _d__éjà vu_ yang ambigu. Dan selama tiga bulan itu, kau mencoba untuk mengikuti permintaan pemuda yang kau cintai: mencintai pria lain.

Kau tahu, memang hal ini begitu sulit bagimu. Tapi kau mencobanya, walaupun kau sendiri tahu kau tidak bisa menjalani ini semua. Melupakan sosoknya adalah hal kesekian yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini –atau mungkin selamanya?

Sembilan purnama berlalu. Belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda terkasihmu pulang. Bahkan sampai saat ini kau belum tahu misi apa yang di lakukannya, hingga memakan waktu berbulan-bulan, mungkin saat ini akan masuk kategori bertahun-tahun.

Selama sembilan purnama itu pula, kau berusaha melupakan sosoknya yang masih sadis menari-nari di benakmu, mengacaukan setiap ujung sarafmu dengan hal bernama rindu. Tetapi, semakin keras usahamu untuk melupakannya, semakin gigih pula bayangan akan sosoknya menghantui setiap sudut nuranimu, sampai celah terkecil pun.

Kau menyerah. Usahamu untuk serius menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain juga kandas. Bahkan sebelum kau dan sosok lain tersebut terikat dengan hubungan-lebih-dari-teman, kau sudah lebih dulu gila akan pesona bayang-bayang sang Uchiha bungsu. Karena ia adalah candu bagimu.

Kau bahkan merasa, pemuda tersebut selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, terlebih saat malam bulan purnama tiba. Kau merasa, pemuda tersebut mengawasimu lewat bulan. Terdengar konyol, namun hal tersebut yang kau rasakan. Cahaya redupnya bagai ribuan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang langsung menusuk hatimu.

Seperti yang kau rasakan malam ini.

Kau merasakannya lagi, cahaya bulan itu menusukmu tajam tepat di dasar hatimu. Kau mulai muak dengan keadaanmu sendiri yang seolah dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Tapi, apa daya? Kau hanya seorang gadis. Tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya dari tugas mulia demi desanya.

Ya... yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu—

—dan berharap.

Sekali lagi, berharap, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Kau masih asyik berdiri di balkon kamarmu sembari tenggelam di alam pikirmu yang luas. Kau bahkan tak sadar ada sesosok manusia yang serupa dengan bayangan yang berdiri di belakangmu. Bukankah, kau itu _kunoichi _medis kebanggaan Konoha? Harusnya kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di dekatmu, bukan?

Namun, kali ini, responmu sebagai _kunoichi_ sedikit terlambat. Kau baru menyadari ada seseorang di belakangmu semenit kemudian. Tapi, kau mengenalinya. Kau mengenali kehadiran sosok ini. Sosok yang telah sekian lama menghantui pikiran dan jiwamu. Kau benar-benar yakin sekarang. Harapanmu terkabul. Dan penantianmu tidak sia-sia.

Dia telah kembali.

Kau berbalik. Ya. Dia telah kembali datang di hatimu. Tidak sekadar singgah, namun kali ini ia selamanya tetap di sampingmu.

"Sakura..."

Dialah...

"Lama tidak bertemu, —"

Pemuda yang kau cintai. Pemuda yang dicintai Haruno Sakura seorang.

"—Sasuke-kun..."

Dan malam itu, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Dibawah cahaya purnama yang mulai meredup beserta beribu bintang. Ini adalah malam milik mereka.

xxXXxxXXooooXXxxXXxx

"**Jika takdir memisahkan kita, biarlah takdir yang menyatukan kita kembali."**

xxXXxxXXooooXXxxXXxx

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Mari Berbacot Ria: **Satu lagi fiksi GJ dari saya... lihatlah, endingnya saja nyomot dari sekuelnya yang bahkan sudah di-publish duluan #headbang. Nah, makin GJ saja kaaaan? Hoho #ketawanista. Astaga, kepingan pertama gak ada konfliknya, kepingan kedua kurang ngena, kepingan ketiganya juga kurang spesifik... maklum saya agak stuck waktu ngetiknya, hoho #bletak

Ne, saya juga mau minta maaf atas miss-typo yang menjamur di mana-mana di fic Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan. Juga di fic ini. Gomeeeeeeeen... #bungkukbungkuk

Buat yang masih bingung sama endingnya, baca yang sekuelnya ya (Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan). Bagian pergantian antara kepingan kedua mau ke kepingan ketiga. Nah, itu dia... got it?

Oke, oke. Tanpa banyak bacot, saya berterimakasih sama yang sudah review Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan... arigatou, ne! ^^ maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu di sini, jadi yang reviewnya pake akun, balesannya sudah ada di inbox anda-anda masing-masing. Okeh, here we go!

**Dae Uchiha**

**Kim Geun Hyun**

**Valkyria Sapphire**

**QRen**

**Deux Dandelion**

**CheZaHana-chan**

**Hime UchiHAruno**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Lady nacchi**

**Dan seluruh silent reader maupun senpai-senpai yang sudah baca fic abal saya yang satu itu, arigatou!**

Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak di sini ya... #tunjuktunjuktulisanREVIEW. Kalau ada yang OOC atau kesalahan yang lainnya juga, tolong disampaikan lewat review juga ya? Kalau mau ngeflame atau kasih concrit juga monggo... pintu review terbuka lebar lho. Buat silent reader juga arigatou!

Jaa~

Salam hangat,

Sign

Ame Kuroyuki a.k.a Chousamori Aozora


End file.
